


Lockbox

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE</p><p>He only took one thing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockbox

He didn’t take anything with him. All that made up Philip Coulson from his suits to his career to his personal life died in a SHIELD corridor. 

It was necessary. 

He only took one thing with him. 

A memory. 

Clint and Natasha in the medical bay after coming back from the battle to save New York and the planet. They’d were stretched out together on a bed, Natasha curled around Clint, her arm draped over his waist. 

Phil had watched from the observation window, cataloging what he could see of the bruises, cuts and other injuries. He had their medical charts on his tablet - both of them cleared of any serious injuries but being kept overnight for observation. 

Any other time he would have been down there to visit them in person to assure himself they were okay. Now, he could only reassure himself from a distance. 

Clint twitched in his sleep, fingers curling in response to whatever he was dreaming about. Phil could only assume it was a nightmare in response to what Loki had done to him. 

Phil breathed out, closing his eyes briefly. Clint was going to be in hell for a while as he dealt with being taken against his will and the things he had done at Loki’s command. It would be up to Natasha alone to help him get through it. Phil knew, with her own history, she would be the best one to help Clint. 

Phil turned away from the window and his agents, straightening his shoulders. What he had to do required that all of Philip Coulson be dead to the world. It was the only way to protect what Fury and SHIELD were tying to build with the Avengers. 

He walked out of SHIELD into a world of backdoor politics, king makers and the shadows behind governments. Over the next two years he made his way deeper and deeper into that world, working his way into the Committee, the ones who had ordered New York to be razed to the ground. He learned of their reach around the world to shape it according to their own designs and the criminal organizations they were tied to. 

Only Fury knew where and what he was doing. It was Fury’s request that Phil was on this mission. 

When the loneliness and fear that he was losing himself in his mission got to him, Phil set aside his undercover persona in the darkness of his new home. He reached deep into his memory of that last image of Clint and Natasha curled up together. 

He freed himself from his pants, as that image unlocked the box deep within his mind. Of Clint’s banter over the coms, and Natasha’s cool confidence. He stroked himself, remembering the way the muscles flexed in Clint’s shoulders as he drew his bow back. Of Natasha - lithe and deadly on a mat, laughing as she swept Clint’s feet out from under him. 

He came, spilling hot and wet over his hand to the memory of Clint high in the rafters, eyes quiet and seeing all from his nest including Phil.

When this mission was over and if Phil came out of it alive, he would be facing their anger over his deception. But Phil couldn’t find himself regretting that because he was doing his part in making sure the Avengers, including Clint and Natasha, would be kept safe from the people they were trying to protect.


End file.
